staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:40 Sukces - odc. 21/36; serial sensacyjny TVP 06:10 Sukces - odc. 22/36; serial sensacyjny TVP 06:35 Był taki dzień - 9 grudnia; felieton 06:40 Dziś tu, jutro tam (Here Today, Gone Tomorrow); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chorwacja (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Książka pod choinkę 08:00 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci 08:30 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 2; program edukacyjny 08:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Córka Mikołaja (Santa Baby) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:20 Tydzień 11:45 Budzimy do życia - odc. 29; felieton 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Trondheim 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Karaiby - Piekło huraganu odc. 3 (Piekło huraganu 3) - txt srt.777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 22; teleturniej 18:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 14; program rozrywkowy 18:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 10/13 - Natura kultura; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Skrzydlaty Gumiś, odc 38 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Top Gum ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Zamiana ról (Instant Message) - txt srt.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:50 Uczta kinomana - Skazani na Shawshank (The Shawshank Redemption) - txt srt.777 136'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 00:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Hanussen (Hanussen) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, Niemcy (1988) 02:35 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:00 Był taki dzień - 9 grudnia; felieton 03:05 Książka pod choinkę 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 220 (293) Niezdrowy snobizm; serial komediowy TVP 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 221 (297) Pała ze sprawowania; serial komediowy TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 902 Nowy nauczyciel; telenowela TVP 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 903 Dziwna utrata pamięci; telenowela TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 541; serial TVP 08:10 Ostoja - odc. 33 08:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Pudzianowski 09:20 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Irena Shingfield (You are what you eat) 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wsród berberów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Przygody łowcy pająków (The true adventures of the ultimate spider hunter) - txt srt.777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (219) Toskański smak 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara) 108'; western kraj prod.USA (1970) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1464 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 904 O wszystkim decydują kobiety; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Liroy 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 310 Życie od nowa; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 97; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za ropą ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Duże dzieci - (82); talk-show 21:00 Pogoda na jutro - txt srt.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 22:50 Panorama 23:10 Pogoda 23:14 Sport Telegram 23:15 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:25 Grzechy po polsku - (7) Zastaw się, a postaw się; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:10 49. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz Jamboree - zespół Take 6 01:05 Pillow Book (Pillow Book) 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Holandia, Luksemburg (1996) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 534 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 535 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 6 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 1 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 525 USA 1994 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 31 reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:45 BOKS Floyd Mayweather Jr. - Ricky Hatton - skrót walki 10:45 Asterix i Kleopatra - film animowany reż. Rene Goscinny, wyk. Francja/ Belgia 1968 12:15 Cyfromania - program rozrywkowy 12:30 12 prac Asterixa - film animowany reż. René Goscinny, Albert Uderzo, wyk. Francja 1976 14:10 Przygody rabina Jakuba - komedia reż. Geard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Marcel Dalio, Claude Giraud, Henri Guybet Francja 1973 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Larry McLean, John Bell, Stephan Fanfara i inni, USA/ Kanada 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 275 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 I kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 Polska 2007 17:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 272 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 54 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 56 USA 2006 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 70 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Kobiety gotowe na wszystko - film dokumentalny odc. 1 wyk. Teri Hatcher, Marc Cherry, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria, Nicollette Sheridan, Brenda Strong, James Denton, Doug Savant, Jesse Metcalfe USA 2007 01:00 Gdy rozum mówi nie - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Michael Patrick Jann, USA 2006 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Nocne randki - talk show odc. 256 04:30 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 TeIeskIep 08.00 Niania 5 (74): Jaki ojciec, taki syn - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 08.30 DzIeń dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Niania 5 (74): Jaki ojciec, taki syn - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch, Adam Ferency 12.20 Looney Tunes: Back In Action - komedia, USA, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Jenna EIfinan, Steve Martin 14.15 Studio Złote Tarasy - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach 3 (41): Święta, święta - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 Fakty, Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Po prostu taniec: Wydanie specjalne - pr. rozrywkowy 21.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.50 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (13) - serial komediowy 23.20 Mag. Orange Ekstraklasa 00.35 Fantom - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Lane, Kristy Swanson, Treat WiIliams 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:00 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 16 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 08:45 Bracia Lwie Serce - film familijny reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Lars Söderdahl, Staffan Götestam, Allan Edwall, Gunn Wallgren Szwecja 1977 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 27 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2001 14:00 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy odc. 13 reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki: Mecz Delecta Bydgoszcz - PGE Skra Bełchatów 17:00 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 18:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 28 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 38 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 21:35 Big Brother Show - reality show 22:05 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 23:05 Włatcy móch: Ałtobus i suwenira - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:35 Włatcy móch: Muzełum - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 00:45 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 01:45 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 02:15 Big Brother Show - reality show 02:40 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 03:30 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 03:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:15 Macy Gray On How Life Is - koncert 05:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Klan - odc. 1347; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Klan - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Klan - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 519; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 2/7 Sąsiedzi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Między wodą a winem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podróżnik - Taxco, miasto srebra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 890* - Sztuczki listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 4 Rozrywka, barwy, smaki i zapachy; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Miłosierdzia w Swarzędzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Architektura Warszawy - Gotyk starej Warszawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Byle dobrze było nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wypaleni 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Bończak Nogas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Ułani w Borneo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat ... - z Michałem Dworczykiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Violetta Villas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 520; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 57 - Zapominalski Noddy (Forgive me not); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi - koncert świąteczny TV Polonia przy współpracy z Miastem Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 14; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Czas dla kibica - Rajd Barbórki - kryterium Karowa; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 520; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 57 - Zapominalski Noddy (Forgive me not); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Ułani w Borneo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 890* - Sztuczki listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi - koncert świąteczny TV Polonia przy współpracy z Miastem Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:25 Australijski patrol (Surf Patrol) (12/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2007, dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Prognoza pogody 06:50 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (7/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (Les enquetes de Prudence Petitpas) (8/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 2001, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka - program publicystyczny 11:50 Buon Appetito! III - program kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci (The Aquanauts) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Sposób na intrygantkę (Tattle Tale) - komedia, Francja 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Catherine Rich, C.Thomas Howell, Ally Sheedy, Amanda Elwes, Pavel Douglas, dla małoletnich od lat 16 15:10 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (23/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Anioł stróż (Angelo il custode) (4/8) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001, reż. Gianfrancesco Lazotti, wyk. Lino Banfi, Giovanna Ralli, Edoardo Costa, Rosanna Banfi, Paolo De Vita, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Koncert Francesco Napoli - program rozrywkowy 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (24/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Szkodliwe intencje - thriller, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel - program rozrywkowy, dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Prawo pięśœci (The Last Chapter) (8/12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2002, reż. Richard Roy, wyk. Michael Ironside, Jean Pierre Bergeron, Frank Schorpion, Marina Orsini, Dan Bigras, dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Erotyczne zwierzenia (Sex on the Airwaves) - film erotyczny, USA 2002, reż. Stephanie McLellan, wyk. Frank Donatelli, Cece Taylor, Regina Russell, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie - magazyn 06:50 Integracja 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:30 Serwis info 07:43 Pogoda 07:45 OTV - pasmo lokalne 08:30 Serwis info 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 OTV - pasmo lokalne 09:00 Światowiec - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:51 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:01 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny 10:30 Serwis info 10:47 Pogoda 10:49 Serwis sportowy 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny 11:00 Nieznani sprawcy - cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:52 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa - cykl reportaży 12:30 Serwis info 12:46 Pogoda 12:49 Serwis sportowy 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam - program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis info 13:51 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Droga do EURO 2012 - magazyn 14:30 Serwis info 14:38 Pogoda 14:40 Konie - Międzynarodowe Zawody w skokach przez przeszkody CSI - Poznań - relacja 15:30 Serwis info 15:35 Pogoda 15:37 Konie - Międzynarodowe Zawody w skokach przez przeszkody CSI - Poznań - relacja 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 OTV - pasmo lokalne 17:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 OTV - pasmo lokalne 20:30 Serwis info 20:47 Pogoda 20:53 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 OTV - pasmo lokalne 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowa niedziela 00:00 Półkowniki - cykl dokumentalny 00:27 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny 00:54 Młodzież kontra 01:26 Serwis info 01:51 Pogoda TVN 7 04:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:10 Telesklep 07:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:55 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:15 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/39 USA 2000 10:10 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 11:10 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/26 Niemcy 2004 12:15 Czarodziej Kazaam - film rodzinny reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Francis Capra, Ally Walker, James Acheson USA 1996 14:15 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 13/24 USA 2003 14:45 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 14/24 USA 2003 15:15 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/22 USA 2005 16:10 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/12 USA 2004 17:10 Zatrzymani w czasie - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Jesse Bradford, French Stewart, Paula Garces, Michael Biehn USA 2002 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 22:55 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 11/23 USA 2004 23:55 Powrót Anny - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Bickley, wyk. Lindsay Felton, Cara DeLizia, Connie Sellecca, Melissa Schuman USA 2002 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Futbol Mundial 07:30 na żywo judo: Turniej przedolimpijski - KANO Cup 10:00 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Floyd Mayweather vs Ricky Hatton 11:00 na żywo Cafe futbol 12:30 na żywo Liga holenderska: VVV Vento - Feyenoord Rotterdam 14:30 na żywo PLS: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Skra Bełchatów lub MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet 16:30 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 18:30 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 20:30 Liga włoska: Reggina - AC Milan 22:40 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Floyd Mayweather vs Ricky Hatton TVN 24 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości 06:00 Wydanie drugie poprawione 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:40 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 00:00 Ostatnie piętro 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 00:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia 02:40 Kronika filmowa 02:55 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Filmowy skrót informacji 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 04:50 Świat reporterów TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 - magazyn 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 USA S.W.A.T. 16:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Mechanik - magazyn 18:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 21:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 21:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 22:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 04:30 Mechanik - magazyn TV Puls 07:00 Obieżyświat: Wyspy Oceanu Indyjskiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 57 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 99 USA 1985 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Animaniaki: życzenie Wakko - film animowany 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 5 16:00 Star Trek: Wyzwolenie - serial SF odc. 26 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Światy równoległe - serial SF odc. 27 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Potężne Kaczory 2 - film familijny reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Kathryn Erbe, Michael Tucker, Jan Rubes USA 1994 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 W szponach lęku - thriller reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Bo Derek, Stephen Shellen, Wayne Rogers, Shawn Fitch Kanada 2000 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 99 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Słoneczny krem jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:10 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 3 10:15 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Rosja 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 2 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 8 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 12:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Słoneczny krem jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 12:45 Sposób na przyjęcie: Romantyczna kolacja - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 13:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:35 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 6 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 2 15:50 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 16:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:05 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja 2006 18:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 9 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 2 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Naleśniki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:35 Diety - ściśle tajne - film dokumentalny wyk. Kanada 2006 21:35 Na słodko 3: Irish cream - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Cheddar - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Mondovino: Via Appia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 14 00:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 01:15 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:10 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 02:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 03:00 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Rosja 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 03:25 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:55 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 04:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe desery czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 Canal + 07:00 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 08:35 Anioł w Krakowie - film obyczajowy reż. Artur "Baron" Więcek, wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Kaim, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Goliński Polska 2002 10:10 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 12:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:55 Ja, ty i on - komedia reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, wyk. Owen Wilson, Kate Hudson, Matt Dillon, Michael Douglas USA 2006 14:50 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina - komediodramat reż. Tyler Perry, wyk. Tyler Perry, Blair Underwood, Lynn Whitfield, Henry Simmons USA 2006 16:45 Ostatni traper - film dokumentalny reż. Nicolas Vanier, wyk. Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 18:40 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Przyjaciele - komediodramat reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck, Rachel Bilson USA 2006 21:50 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 00:05 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 02:15 Rodzinka - komediodramat reż. Mike Mills, wyk. Lou Taylor Pucci, Tilda Swinton, Keanu Reeves, Benjamin Bratt USA 2005 03:50 Ciemna strona Wenus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Anna Przybylska, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg Polska 1997 05:20 South Park X - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 05:45 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 Canal + Film 07:00 Zakochany anioł - komedia reż. Artur Więcek "Baron", wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos Polska 2005 08:40 Deser Powrót - film krótkometrażowy 08:50 Życie na niby - film obyczajowy reż. William Ryan, wyk. William Sadler, Alessandro Nivola, Bruce Norris, Karen Sillas USA 1998 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 11:30 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 13:10 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny reż. Staffan Julén, wyk. Dania 2006 14:35 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Aaron Murphy, Iain Rea, Tessa Mitchell USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 16:40 Moby Hotel - koncert 17:35 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Suzuka Ohgo, Ziyi Zhang, Ken Watanabe, Togo Igawa USA 2005 20:00 Dzikie plemię - dramat obyczajowy reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Diane Lane, Anton Yelchin, Donald Sutherland, Chris Evans USA/Kanada 2005 21:50 Życie ukryte w słowach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Isabel Coixet, wyk. Sarah Polley, Tim Robbins, Sverre Anker Ousdal, Javier Cámara Hiszpania 2005 23:45 Przyjaciele - komediodramat reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck, Rachel Bilson USA 2006 01:30 Incydent - film sensacyjny reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. Kurt Russell, J.T. Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey USA 1997 03:05 Księga miłości - komediodramat reż. Alan Brown, wyk. Simon Baker, Gregory Smith, Bryce Dallas Howard, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 04:30 Palimpsest - thriller reż. Konrad Niewolski, wyk. Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Robert Gonera, Andrzej Chyra, Jacek Lenartowicz Polska 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 12:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Górnik Zabrze 14:15 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 15:45 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Manchester City 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 22:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Atalanta Bergamo 02:25 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 05:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 08:05 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Przed metą - dramat biograficzny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Billy Crudup, Donald Sutherland, Monica Potter, Jeremy Sisto USA 1998 10:30 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney USA 1994 12:15 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 13:55 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:25 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:15 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 18:45 Loverboy - film obyczajowy reż. Kevin Bacon, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Sosie Bacon, Blair Brown, Sandra Bullock USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Paul Giamatti, Bryce Dallas Howard, Freddy Rodríguez, Jeffrey Wright USA 2006 22:00 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 23:35 Californication - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2007 00:05 Ukryta tożsamość - thriller reż. Michael Haussman, wyk. Val Kilmer, Neve Campbell, Sam Shepard, Noble Willingham USA 2003 01:45 Show-biznes: droga na Broadway - film dokumentalny reż. Dori Berinstein, wyk. USA 2007 03:30 London - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hunter Richards, wyk. Chris Evans, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham USA 2005 05:05 Nadzy i pozytywni - film dokumentalny reż. David Nelson, Arlene Donnelly Nelson, wyk. Vinny Allegrini, Gwen Barringer, Shawn Decker, Mark de Solla Price USA 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Siła flamenco - komedia romantyczna reż. Jim Doyle, wyk. Holly Davidson, Jeremy Edwards, Elize du Toit, Tom Watt Wielka Brytania 2006 07:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:15 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 09:45 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 11:30 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker, wyk. Polska 2003 12:50 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Heather Graham, David Sutcliffe, Taye Diggs, Sandra Oh Kanada/USA 2005 14:25 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 16:05 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 17:20 U progu sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Kate Hudson, Frances MacDormand, Billy Crudup, Patrick Fugit USA 2000 19:20 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 21:00 V jak Vendetta - dramat sensacyjny reż. James McTeigue, wyk. Natalie Portman, Hugo Weaving, Stephen Rea, Stephen Fry USA/Niemcy 2005 23:10 Shutter - Widmo - horror reż. Banjong Pisanthanakun, Parkpoom Wongpoom, wyk. Ananda Everingham, Natthaweeranuch Thongmee, Achita Sikamana, Unnop Chanpaibool Tajlandia 2004 00:45 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia reż. Mitch Rouse, wyk. Matt Dillon, Steve Zahn, Christina Applegate, Andrea Bendewald USA 2004 02:20 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 03:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:15 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 HBO Comedy 10:00 Kongorama - komedia obyczajowa reż. Philippe Falardeau, wyk. Olivier Gourmet, Paul Ahmarani, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Claudia Tagbo Kanada/Belgia/Francja 2006 11:40 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 13:05 Czas minął - film krótkometrażowy 13:25 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:00 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 15:40 Kongorama - komedia obyczajowa reż. Philippe Falardeau, wyk. Olivier Gourmet, Paul Ahmarani, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Claudia Tagbo Kanada/Belgia/Francja 2006 17:25 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 18:50 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 21:00 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 22:30 Wysadzony z siodła - komedia romantyczna reż. Stefan Schwartz, wyk. Stuart Townsend, Raphael Schwartz, Jacob Moriarty, Callum Williams Węgry/Niemcy/USA 2005 00:05 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 00:35 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 Cinemax 06:00 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 08:00 Złapani za rękę - thriller reż. Ake Sandgren, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, Lars Brygmann, Kurt Ravn, Henrik Prip Dania 2005 09:45 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia reż. Benoît Cohen, wyk. Julie Depardieu, Mathieu Demy, Eleonore Pourriat, Romane Bohringer Francja 2006 11:30 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 14:05 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 15:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Terry Semel - magazyn filmowy odc. 23 16:10 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. James Caan, Elliott Gould, Michael Caine, Diane Keaton USA 1976 18:00 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera Dystans - thriller reż. Inaki Dorronsoro, wyk. Miguel Ángel Silvestre, José Coronado, Federico Luppi, Belén López Hiszpania 2006 22:00 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu - komedia kryminalna reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist USA 1987 23:25 Paragraf 22 - komedia wojenna reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Anthony Perkins, Jon Voight, Paula Prentiss USA 1970 01:25 Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 02:50 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 04:40 Taniec brzucha - film erotyczny reż. Michael Bernini, wyk. Cristina Power, Patty Page Włochy 2001 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 07:50 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 09:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy 10:05 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 11:35 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 13:20 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 15:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Rodriguez - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 18:10 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 20:00 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 23:30 Ścigani - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Will Patton, Robert John Burke USA 1996 01:05 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 4 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:05 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 03:50 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 Ale kino! 08:00 Zobaczymy się w niedzielę - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Ryszard Wojtyłło, Stanisław Gronkowski, Barbara Horawianka, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 09:55 Krzyk mrówek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mohsen Makhmalbaf, wyk. Mamhoud Chokrollahi, Mahnour Shadzi, Karl Maass, Tenzin Chogyal Iran/Francja 2006 11:30 Ludzie zza kamery: Asystent operatora obrazu - film krótkometrażowy 11:50 Amelia - komedia romantyczna reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Mathieu Kassovitz, Yolande Moreau, Artus de Penguern Francja 2001 14:00 Musimy sobie pomagać - komediodramat reż. Jan Hrebejk, wyk. Bolek Polivka, Csongor Kassai, Jaroslav Dusek, Anna Siskova Niemcy/ Czechy 2000 16:10 Szklanką po łapkach - komedia reż. Rick Friedberg, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Nicollette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden USA 1996 17:40 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Beverly D'Angelo, Kamala Lopez-Dawson Australia 1994 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Poirot: Samotny dom - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:50 Dwóch Jake'ów - dramat kryminalny reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Harvey Keitel, Madeleine Stowe, Meg Tilly USA 1990 00:15 Zabijanie na śniadanie - komedia sensacyjna reż. George Armitage, wyk. John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Alan Arkin, Dan Aykroyd USA 1997 02:05 Ćma barowa - komediodramat reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Faye Dunaway, Alice Krige, Jack Nance USA 1987 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dixie - serial animowany odc. 5 08:40 Bajki Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany odc. 6 08:50 Bajki Proszę słonia - serial animowany odc. 6 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:15 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Być dorosłym - serial przygodowy odc. 3/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 10:10 Rodzina do kina 10:15 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Zasadzka - serial przygodowy odc. 3/5 reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 10:50 Rodzina do kina 10:55 Rodzina do kina Mniejszy szuka dużego - film familijny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Roman Kłosowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska Polska 1976 12:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 12:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 26/86. 12:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 11/91. 13:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 13:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Rapsodia Bałtyku - melodramat reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Maria Bogda, Barbara Orwid, Adam Brodzisz, Mieczysław Cybulski Polska 1935 15:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 16:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 18:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Prawo do życia - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Pożoga - serial przygodowy odc. 3/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 118 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak 20:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak Wypowiedź: Sławomir Idziak 20:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak Nauka latania - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Hanna Bieluszko, Sława Kwaśniewska, Ewa Ziętek Polska 1978 22:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 22:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1990 00:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Każdy wie, kto za kim stoi - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 1983 00:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 00:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 02:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Matczyny dar - western reż. Jerry London, wyk. Nancy McKeon, Adrian Pasdar, Lucy Deakins, Jeremy London USA 1995 08:00 Long Shot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Julie Benz, Christopher Cousins, Patrick Day, Juliette Goglia USA 2004 10:00 Droga do nadziei - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Lee Majors, Lou Diamond Phillips, Richard Tyson, Ernest Borgnine USA 2004 12:00 Long Shot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Julie Benz, Christopher Cousins, Patrick Day, Juliette Goglia USA 2004 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 4: Ponura jesień - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 193 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 194 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Panna Marple: Próba niewinności - film kryminalny reż. Moira Armstrong, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Juliet Stevenson, Denis Lawson, Alison Steadman Wlk. Brytania 2007 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i proch - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Słowo honoru - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Don Johnson, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Sharon Lawrence, John Heard Kanada/USA 2003 00:00 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Callum Keith Rennie, David Alpay, Dominique McElligott Kanada/Irlandia 2005 02:00 Słowo honoru - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Don Johnson, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Sharon Lawrence, John Heard Kanada/USA 2003 04:00 Matczyny dar - western reż. Jerry London, wyk. Nancy McKeon, Adrian Pasdar, Lucy Deakins, Jeremy London USA 1995 Comedy Central 06:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 314 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 315 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 216 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 217 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 217 USA 2001 08:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 218 USA 2001 08:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 105 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 106 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 201 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 217 USA 2001 16:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 218 USA 2001 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 19:35 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 107 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:25 Duma i uprzedzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 22:45 Trawka - serial odc. 109 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 23:15 Trawka - serial odc. 110 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 312 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 313 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:30 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 314 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:00 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 01:25 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 114 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 03:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 117 04:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 219 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 04:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 220 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 05:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 odc. 1746 05:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 odc. 1612 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 60 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 61 Australia 2001 08:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1994 10:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1994 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 60 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 61 Australia 2001 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:50 Mężowie i żona - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Michael Keaton, Andie MacDowell, Ann Cusack, Katie Schlossberg, Harris Yulin, Richard Masur, Eugene Levy USA 1996 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 20:00 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 21:00 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 22:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 11 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 23:00 Mężowie i żona - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Michael Keaton, Andie MacDowell, Ann Cusack, Katie Schlossberg, Harris Yulin, Richard Masur, Eugene Levy USA 1996 01:15 Puls miasta - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Jon Avnet, USA 2002 02:15 Ten sam dzień - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 2006 03:10 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 11 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 04:10 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 160 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 160 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 22:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 02:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 03:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 04:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 05:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Asteroidy: Skała dnia sądnego - film dokumentalny 08:00 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny 09:00 Rozbiórki: Biurowiec - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Rozbiórki: Londyn - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Rozbiórki: Elektrownia - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Rozbiórki: Stocznia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Rozbiórki: Kominy - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Rozbiórki: Wieżowiec - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:30 Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Ukryte światy: Życie w starorzeczu - serial przyrodniczy 14:30 Ukryte światy: Drzewołazy - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Polowanie w lesie Ngotto - film dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Sahara: Nektar życia - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Premiera Sahara: Taniec dżina - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Militaria: Czołg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Punkt krytyczny: Operacja Entebbe - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Ostrzec przed tsunami - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja Entebbe - serial dokumentalny 04:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 08:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 10:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 12:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 12:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 15:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 15:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 16:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 16:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 17:50 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 18:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Kacper i Szkoła Postrachu - film animowany 20:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 21:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 21:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 22:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 22:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 22:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 23:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 23:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 00:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 01:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 01:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 02:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 04:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 04:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 04:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 05:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 05:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 05:45 Atomówki - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok samochodem wyścigowym - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce - serial dokumentalny 09:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi - film dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok samochodem wyścigowym - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Czterokołowce - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta z pojemnika ze sprężonym powietrzem - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Domy odporne na huragany - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster '36 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę: MARS znowu w akcji - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Rozbitkowie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Ostatnia godzina lotu 11 - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 06:50 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 07:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 08:10 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 08:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 09:20 Zwycięstwo nad Zatoką - bohaterowie Ameryki - film dokumentalny 10:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Kojoty - mistrzowie przetrwania - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 11:15 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Podróż w głąb materii - program popularnonaukowy odc. 8/20 12:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 13:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Księgi pokryte piaskiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 14:15 Podwodny świat wysp Cíes - film przyrodniczy 15:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Filmy na papierze fotograficznym - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 16:20 Z uśmiechem do strefy wojennej - film dokumentalny 17:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Ludzie jaguary z gór - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 18:45 Orwell przewraca się w grobie - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Myśliwce sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo Myśliwce państw Osi - film dokumentalny 22:55 Borys Jelcyn bez tajemnic - film dokumentalny 00:00 Nestor i zapomniane ofiary - film dokumentalny 01:20 Bin Laden nadal nieuchwytny - film dokumentalny 02:05 Historie skandaliczne: Upadła gwiazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 02:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/40 03:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Aktualności - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/40 03:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Gry losowe - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/40 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 2 USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta USA 1998 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Deptak rodzinny USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 3, Reputacja Hope USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 5, Nowe dowody USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Dzień Niepodległości USA 2007 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 22, Podróż do Meksyku reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 13:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 23, Musical reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeszłość i teraźniejszość USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Przyczajony ojciec, ukryty mąż USA 1998 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 6, Na antenie USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 7, Opiekunki USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 8 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Ulubione gry USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Konkurencyjne taktyki USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Katastrofa drogowa USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 2, Pamiętne chwile (Część 2) reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 1, Im więcej wiesz, tym większy ma smaczek reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 23, Matriarchat reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 22:45 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 1, Druga szansa reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 23:40 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 7, Areszt domowy reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 10, Wydanie XXX reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 14, Pierwsza randka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Julia Roberts - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy w Füssen: Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 10:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Davos (Szwajcaria) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 11:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 12:45 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - bieg sprinterski 13:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) - kwalifikacje 13:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Trondheim (Norwegia) 15:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 16:45 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 20:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 20:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 21:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 21:45 Snooker UK Championship w Telford (Wielka Brytania) 23:30 Sport motorowy Gala FIA w Monako 00:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 01:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 10:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 Newport Harbor - serial dokumentalny 12:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Essential Avril Lavigne - dokument o artystce 14:30 Z archiwum: Christina Aquilera - początki kariery - cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Oto Paris - sylwetka gwiazdy 15:30 Pamiętnik: Pussycat Dolls - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 22:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 18:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Przygody Robin Hooda - film przygodowy reż. Michael Curtiz, William Keighley, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Basil Rathbone, Claude Rains USA 1938 08:05 Lekarz na rozdrożu - komediodramat reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Leslie Caron, Alastair Sim, Robert Morley Wlk. Brytania 1958 09:45 Dzień na wyścigach - komedia reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, Allan Jones USA 1937 11:35 Cimarron - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn USA 1960 14:00 Chłopcy wychodzą na noc - komedia reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kim Novak, James Garner, Tony Randall, Howard Duff USA 1962 15:50 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Mae Marsh USA 1948 17:35 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Anna Maria Alberghetti, Dean Martin, Eva Bartok, Dewey Martin USA 1957 19:35 Szpieg z moją twarzą - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Newland, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Senta Berger, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll USA 1965 21:00 Jądro ciemności - dramat psychologiczny reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Tim Roth, John Malkovich, Isaach Debankole, James Fox USA 1994 22:45 Chłopcy wychodzą na noc - komedia reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kim Novak, James Garner, Tony Randall, Howard Duff USA 1962 00:35 Jądro ciemności - dramat psychologiczny reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Tim Roth, John Malkovich, Isaach Debankole, James Fox USA 1994 02:20 Za kulisami - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Cimarron - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Glenn Ford, Maria Schell, Anne Baxter, Russ Tamblyn USA 1960 05:25 Dzień na wyścigach - komedia reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, Allan Jones USA 1937 Zone Europa 08:00 Virgina - dramat reż. Srdjan Karanovic, wyk. Ina Gogalova, Miodrag krivokapic, Marta Keler, Igor Bjelan Serbia/Francja 1992 09:50 Nieprawdopodobna historia - dramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Alan Rickman, Hugh Grant, Georgina Cates, Alun Armstrong, Peter Firth, Prunella Scales, Rita Tushingham, Alan Cox Wielka Brytania 1995 11:50 Indianin w Paryżu - komedia, przygodowy reż. Hervé Palud, wyk. Ludwig Briand, Thierry Lhermitte, Miou Miou, Patrick Timsit Francja 1994 13:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Festiwal w Cannes - komedia reż. Henry Jaglom, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Anouk Aimee, Maximilian Schell, Ron Silver USA 2001 15:45 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komedia reż. Kay Mellor, wyk. Kerry Fox, Ray Winstone, Ben Daniels, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1999 17:45 Córka d'Artagnana - komedia przygodowa reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Philippe Noiret, Claude Rich, Sami Frey, Jean-Luc Bideau, Raoul Billerey, Charlotte Kady, Nils Tavernier, Gigi Proietti, Jean-Paul Roussillon Francja 1994 20:00 Bez uczucia - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. John Ritter, Julianne Phillips, Vincent Gardenia, Alyson Reed USA 1989 21:50 Ghost Dog: Droga samuraja - dramat kryminalny reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Forest Whitaker, John Tormey, Cliff Gorman, Henry Silva Francja/ Niemcy/ USA/ Japonia 1999 23:50 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:30 Kochankowie: francuska dogma - dramat romantyczny reż. Jean-Marc Barr, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Sergej Trifunovic, Jean-Christophe Bouvet, Philippe Duquesne Francja 1999 03:10 Przedmieścia - czarna komedia reż. Mario Camús, wyk. Antonio Valero, Ana Duato, Rebeca Sabugo, Alejandro Tojo, Jaume Valls, Boris Nevzorov, Simón Andreu, Ramón Langa, Ángel Jodra, Lluís Homar Hiszpania 1996 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 24 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 77 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 78 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 11 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 16 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 9 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 00:40 Kino w mojej głowie - komedia reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Alexis Arquette, Peter Stormare, Jeremy Sisto, Brian J. White, Dina Meyer, Chandler Riley Hecht, Carlos Jacott, Frances Bay, Reedy Gibbs, Robert Sutton, Marcia Strassman, Eric Pierpoint, Rob Boltin, Z USA 2003 02:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:05 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 93 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:35 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 05:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 Canal + Sport 2 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Atalanta Bergamo 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Toronto Raptors - Houston Rockets 21:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Deportivo La Coruna 23:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AJ Auxerre - Paris Saint-Germain 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 4fun.info 08:01 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:25 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 08:45 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.info 09:01 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 09:18 4fun.info 09:20 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10:00 4fun.info 10:01 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:18 4fun.info 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 15:00 Koncert życzeń 16:00 Polsporty 16:30 4fun.hits 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Parowanie 18:45 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 4fun.hits 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.info 00:01 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 00:18 4fun.info 00:20 4fun.hits 01:00 Striptiz - program rozrywkowy 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony - filmy animowane Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 4 21:30 Fresh Air: Złoty kompas - magazyn 21:45 Fresh Air: Mass Effect - magazyn 22:00 Review Territory - magazyn 22:30 ¦ci±gawki - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Fresh Air: Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 3 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Tokyo Game Show - relacja z targów komputerowych 00:30 Java Games - magazyn 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 32 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 33 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 34 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 11 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 3 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 72 07:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 73 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 45 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 94 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 10 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 20 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 16 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 37 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 81 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 10 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 19 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 4 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 35 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 23 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 4 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 17 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 93 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 9 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 19 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 15 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 36 11:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 10 12:00 Franklin: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach - film animowany 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 20 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 13 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 19 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 7 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 29 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 30 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 31 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 10 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 2 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 70 15:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 71 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 44 16:00 Zdjęciaki Kubu¶ - serial animowany odc. 80 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 9 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 18 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 3 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 34 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 22 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 3 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 16 18:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 18 18:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 11 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 13 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 21 19:05 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 27 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 28 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Wake Up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 12:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 12:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 13:30 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 14:30 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:30 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:30 VH1 Hitters - lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17:30 Z archiwum: Snoop Dogg - pocz±tki kariery - cykl dokumentalny 18:00 All Eyes on The Cure - wszystko o zespole 18:30 MTV Making The Album: "Box Set' Gwen Stefani - dokument 19:30 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 20:00 Monografia - twórczo¶ć artysty w pigułce 21:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:00 Hip-Hop Honors 23:00 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany odc. 78 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 67 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 ¦wiat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Ukryta kamera 17:30 Prognoza pogody 17:35 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:10 Matka i córka - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 68 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Narzeczona bersaliera - komedia 22:10 Ziemie toskańskie - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gor±ce kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Valentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Eurocast - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:10 Program erotyczny 02:30 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku